As is known, optical networks—and in particular passive optical networks (PONs)—are an increasingly important component of global communications networks and internetworks thereof (“Internet”). Given their importance to contemporary society, methods of improving their performance is of great interest. Of particular interest, are methods that mitigate and/or eliminate signal losses and improve optical signal to noise ratio (OSNR). Accordingly, such improved methods for improved OSNR would represent a welcome addition to the art.